50 Sentence Challenge
by soyforramen
Summary: 50 prompts, one sentence each.


50 Words/50 Sentences Challenge.

Not entirely chronological.

#1: Comfort

It always surprised her the comfort his smile brought her, even when she was threatening to tell his mother what he'd been up to.

#2: Kiss

Their first kiss was awkward and messy, nothing like the fairy tales Hermione used to read as a child.

#3: Soft

Fred's favorite thing about her was how soft her hair could be, especially when he riled her up with another prank gone wrong.

#4: Pain

He never thought he'd feel such pain at seeing her look at his brother like that, though that should have been the first hint that Hermione was no longer just a friend.

#5: Potatoes

She hated potatoes with such a passion he made sure that his mother made them for every meal that summer.

#6: Rain

To him she'd never looked more beautiful than when they were standing in the rain together to avoid cleaning Sirius' attic.

#07: Chocolate

She bit down a smile as Fred raved about the chocolate he'd received from an 'Anonymous Admirer' for Valentine's Day.

#8: Happiness

Seeing Hermione so flustered by his flirtations had a way of reminding him that happiness was about more than just laughter.

#9: Telephone

She'd finally convinced Fred that Muggles really did use the telephone on a regular basis, but the hardest part was getting him to stop prank calling Harrod's to ask if they had Prince Albert in a can.

#10: Ears

Once he'd found out how sensitive Hermione's ears were, he couldn't stop touching them when no one was looking.

#11: Name

When yet another person mispronounced her name she frowned the entire day until Fred finally slipped his hand into hers and told him that a mandrake would still cure petrification by any other name.

#12: Sensual

To her there was nothing as sensual as the way his thigh grazed hers under the table as they argued about the relative merits of love potions.

#13: Death

The constant stench of death surrounded them every day now and they clung together in the darkest part of the night after everyone else had gone to bed.

#14: Sex

They'd both agreed that sex was off the table while the war was going on, that is until she told him that they were leaving that night and might never return.

#15: Touch

The next day he was worthless at the shop as memories of her touch ghosted along his skin.

#16: Weakness

She lasted four weeks with the Horcrux hanging from her neck before she admitted that he was her biggest weakness.

#17: Tears

Hermione bit back the tears as the knife dug into her arm and the only thing she could think of was how he'd never know how she felt about them.

#18: Speed

If George was surprised by the speed at which Fred ran to the floo after they'd gotten the owl from Ron, he never mentioned it.

#19: Wind

She could have sworn she heard Fred's voice but when she woke and he wasn't there, she told herself it must have been the wind.

#20: Freedom

Standing there atop the cliffs with Shell Cottage behind her and the salty air nipping her skin, she wondered if this was what freedom from him felt like.

#21: Life

His eyes met hers for the first time in a year, and the fire burning in them reminded him of the life they still had left to live.

#22: Jealously

Jealously ripped through him as he watched her take Ron's hand and Fred ran towards the dungeons before he could see anything else.

#23: Hands

She stared at his hands, lying pale against the white sheets, and wondered about every scar on them, and whether he'd be able to tell her the story behind each one.

#24: Taste

Only a day out of St. Mungo's and nothing tasted as sweet as his mother's Treacle Tarts on Hermione's lips.

#25: Devotion

Everyone wondered about her devotion to him; after all who'd want to be tied to a half-blind cripple when his younger brother was so desperately, obviously in love with her.

#26: Forever

Every night when she woke up screaming she clung to him, and he reminded her that the nightmares couldn't last forever.

#27: Blood

Every night when he woke up with the taste of blood in his mouth and fatal pressure on his chest, her soft breathing reminded him that some wounds took time to heal.

#28: Sickness

Fred really was the worst patient, but when she caught his sickness he would argue otherwise.

#29: Melody

Though neither had much of a voice, they both agreed that the melody between them in all other respects was worth Ginny's forced karaoke nights.

#30: Star

She was only a star to the wizarding world, but to Fred she was much more than that.

#31: Home

Despite her objections Fred insisted on carrying her through the threshold to their new home, then spent the next three days apologizing for bruising her leg on the doorway.

#32: Confusion

In all the confusion of the wedding they'd both forgotten to book a honeymoon, yet years later neither could remember a vacation as lovely as those two weeks they'd spent alone at the flat.

#33: Fear

She feared what his reaction would be when he found out that they weren't going to be alone together for much longer.

#34: Lighting/Thunder

Hermione couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched Fred explain to Hugo exactly why he shouldn't be afraid of lighting or thunder, though she would have a talk with him about blaming Ron for everything the child was scared of.

#35: Bonds

Hermione had always feared that a child would break the bonds she and Fred had forged, but after Hugo arrived they had never been stronger.

#36: Market

It took her four months but Hermione finally got Fred to agree to go to the market with her and it only took four minutes for Fred to be banned for life.

#37: Technology

Muggle technology wasn't something he'd ever understood, but he was more than happy to bring it into their home after seeing how happy it made her.

#38: Gift

As he held their daughter in his arms, he couldn't help but think that this was the best birthday gift she'd ever gotten him.

#39: Smile

His smile still made her heart flutter after all these years even if it meant she avoided tea the rest of the day.

#40: Innocence

That he could still feign innocence after forty years together surprised her, but not as much as the sticking charm he put on the toilet seat that morning.

#41: Completion

It might have taken him fifty years, but the bookshelves he promised to were finally complete.

#42: Clouds

Now her mind was more often in the clouds than not, and he often wondered what she was thinking and whether she knew who he was.

#43: Sky

The last thing she said was his name and the sky that night had never been darker.

#44: Heaven

When she passed, everyone assured him that she was in a better place in heaven.

#45: Hell

For him it was nothing but hell without her.

#46: Sun

He first told her he loved her when the sun came out after weeks of rain.

#47: Moon

She first told him she loved him when they were watching for the full moon that night.

#48: Waves

Their engagement caused a number of waves among the community, but they had never been happier.

#49: Hair

He'd long ago lost his hair and she'd long ago gone grey, but they would both agree that the only thing they'd change between them was agreeing to buy Hugo a spider for his twelfth birthday.

#50: Supernova

Though no one ever called their love a supernova, it was more than enough for the both of them.

xxxx

Found the prompt for this online, though I'm not sure the original author.


End file.
